geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Clubstep
Not to be confused with Silent Club by Player 1107696. Silent Clubstep is an impossible level created by Sailent in 1.8. It's one of the most famous impossible levels of GD history. Description This level is often regarded as one of the hardest 1.8 levels in the game. This is most likely attributed to its use of tight spaces, four spike jumps, and a slew of difficult to maneuver obstacles. However, with slight nerfs to the impossible parts, it can be beaten, just as Silent Club was by Superex. Gameplay TBA Trivia * This is used to be one of the most disliked levels. * As of now, the only people that have "completed" this level (Except GMW DaRkNeSs) in normal mode have used cheats to beat it. * Zobros was the first person to beat this level in practice mode while recording. * Sunix completed this level in practice mode in 495 attempts. * Although it is rated "Insane", the community generally considers it a "Demon" due to its sheer difficulty. * The creator of this level used hacks to verify it. * This level is most likely inspired by another impossible level called Silent Club. * Because of the 2.0 update, Nautilus2k (who is Sailent) made a new account for all Sailent's levels, and transferred all the levels there. The author's name changed to SuperNautilus so many people considered the level deleted. ** Although the most popular copy of Silent Clubstep is uploaded by Sailence, this is not the original. This copy is slightly nerfed yet still not verified legitimately. * ZorroZ Zet and GMW DaRkNeSs is currently the only people to have beaten Silent Clubstep on normal mode (ZorroZ Zet With Speed Hacks) and have a video footage of it. * ZorroZ Zet hacked this level to x0.05 speed in the video below. * In late 2.0, an unknown player by the name of ZenthicYoshi went from 79-100 on Silent Clubstep legitimately. ** In 2.1, an unknown player by the name of Aktimoose saw this part of the wiki and managed to get 75-100 in 1 attempt legitimately and never really thought it was impressive at all. Video of his attempt can be found here. * In 1.9, Sailent created a remake of this level called "Sailent Clubstar". * The easiest part of Silent Clubstep is 79-100, since it is just a block maze where you have to get to a hole in the wall. ** Many think you need to jump over the wall but this is actually wrong. It is impossible to jump over the wall because it was a 3 block jump if you wanted to do it. There was one hole in the wall slightly above the centre you needed to enter. In a version uploaded by "Sailence", there are more holes in the wall at the end and you can jump over easily. * Sea1997 has uploaded a video pondering over the question if Silent Clubstep would be verified. * Surprisingly, nearly half of this level is possible and can be mastered rather easily ** This could mean that the level could be possible,however,some parts like the beggining and the 2 gravity orb spam or even the mixed duals at the near end would need to be heavily nerfed. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:"Impossible" levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Insane levels Category:Disliked levels Category:Levels Category:Silent Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Pre 1.9 Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with no stars